


Spanking

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 1 of 31 days of kinktober.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping into kinktober a day late because I clearly need to work on writing sin.

They had never really experimented in the sex department -- they were vanilla by all standards. So that evening had started out the same as any other Saturday night. They’d spent some time simply basking in one another’s presence, before sharing languid kisses that quickly grew heated. Their hands were pulling and pushing, trying to get enough of the physical contact they so desired and yet just couldn’t get enough of each other.  

Kiyoshi made it apparent that he couldn’t wait till they got to the bedroom as he pinned Hyuuga to the wall and pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion. Kneeling down, he’d taken Hyuuga’s half hard cock into his mouth, licking and sucking till it was stiff. He took it easy for a bit, just letting his boyfriend enjoy the sensation of it being given attention, but after a minute, he went ahead and deepthroated him, knowing how Hyuuga liked the especially tight feeling only deepthroating could give. Hyuuga’s head lolled back, his breath already coming in gasps as he carded his fingers through Kiyoshi’s hair.  

Kiyoshi had always been irritatingly good at giving head, and as much as Hyuuga hated to admit it, he was already really close to coming. The way Kiyoshi’s mouth engulfed him, all soft and hot and wet, it was impossible to _not_ come.

When Kiyoshi finally took to using his tongue, Hyuuga cried out loudly, almost doubling over at the sheer pleasure. Feeling Kiyoshi’s tongue travel up and down the underside of his length, he shuddered. Kiyoshi knew how to exploit all of Hyuuga’s weak spots: from pressing at the slit at the tip with his tongue, to flicking across the ridge under the head.

Hyuuga was crying out and coming in no time, his hips bucking of their own volition, and Kiyoshi let him, drinking him down eagerly.

Once Hyuuga had regained some composure, he’d dragged Kiyoshi to the bedroom. Hyuuga pushed him backwards onto the bed, and Kiyoshi landed on his back with a slight bounce. Kiyoshi had expected him to climb on top of him, but Hyuuga had instead prompted him to roll over with a gentle tap on his thigh, and he complied eagerly, wiggling a little further down the bed as he did so, bending at his knees and propping himself up on his elbows. He knew what was coming next.

Hyuuga positioned himself behind Kiyoshi, put his hands on his hips, and leaned in, dipping his tongue down and licking up across his hole. He felt Kiyoshi’s hips twitch as he did so. Smiling to himself, Hyuuga continued to lap eagerly at the sensitive rim until Kiyoshi was a little more relaxed, at which point he slid his tongue into him.

“Oh my god, Hyuuga-” he gasped, grasping at the sheets under him. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now. Almost painfully so. At every swipe, lick, at every movement of Hyuuga’s tongue, Kiyoshi felt himself falling apart. His cock oozed precum, and had he had any sort of presence of mind, he might have been worried about having to wash the sheets later. But right now, in the moment, with Hyuuga eating him out, he couldn’t bring himself close to remotely caring.

It wasn’t until Kiyoshi’s thighs were quivering that Hyuuga let up. He pulled back, a thin line of drool dragging from his boyfriend’s ass as he did so. Wiping his mouth, Hyuuga stared down at his ass appreciatively. He usually never took the time to look at Kiyoshi’s body - not when he’d rather have Kiyoshi’s cock in him. But today, he found that he had a little more composure. He raised a hand, unsure what had prompted him to do so.

“H-Hyuuga...?” Kiyoshi turned his head, trying to look over his shoulder. Before he could utter another word, Hyuuga’s hand came down, hard, connecting with his ass in a solid spank. A rather undignified yelp escaped him, partly in surprise at the sharp sting that accompanied the sound that had rang clear. There was something about the way that the sting of the hit throbbed afterwards that got Kiyoshi’s heart racing. His cock jumped, leaking copiously from the tip. It hadn’t been just surprise that had made him cry out. He found himself oddly aroused by it.  
It took Hyuuga a moment to process Kiyoshi’s reaction to the hit, but when he saw just how aroused by this he was, he let himself laugh softly.  
“Good?” he asked quietly.  
“Good.” was the response he got, accompanied by a frantic little nod from Kiyoshi. He didn’t hesitate to raise his hand again, and swung it down, harder than before. The sound Kiyoshi made this time was less of a yelp and more of a moan. Each hit made Kiyoshi jerk, soft sounds of pleasure escaping him.

“‘S good, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi all but whimpered, shivers going up his spine. He was almost drooling as he bent his knees more, trying to get some friction with the sheets - his cock was aching for a touch, but he didn’t dare touch himself. For reasons he couldn’t quite fathom, he found himself incredibly turned on by this whole spanking thing. Perhaps they ought to try new things in bed more often.

Hyuuga had mercy, and peppered affectionate kisses to where several angry, red handprints were becoming visible against Kiyoshi’s skin, also taking the opportunity to bring a hand around to Kiyoshi’s front and stroke him lightly. He was a little startled by how slick Kiyoshi’s cock was after grinding into the sheets. Kiyoshi cried out, muffled by a pillow.

“Hyuuga, ‘m gonna cum, so close, Hyuuga, please...” Kiyoshi’s body was still wracked with tremors, so close to coming. Hyuuga let out a shuddery sigh, licking his lips. “Junpei,” he breathed, his tone full on begging, “Please...”

Fuck, when Teppei used his name like that, begging so sweetly, he couldn’t deny him anything.

“Yeah.” He swallowed, and nodded, moving to touch Kiyoshi again, but Kiyoshi jerked away.  
“Wanna cum inside.” he whined. Hyuuga bit his lip as his heartrate picked up further at Kiyoshi’s words.  
“Yeah, alright.”

He climbed onto the bed as Kiyoshi climbed off, positioning himself just so his hips were at the edge of the bed, before lifting his legs and holding his thighs so his boyfriend could had easy access to his entrance. They still had the presence of mind to lube up and put a condom on Kiyoshi, but as soon as that was done, Kiyoshi pressed his cock into Hyuuga none too gently. It was quite a stretch, and it burned a little, but in a good way. Kiyoshi managed to not move till Hyuuga gave him a small nod, but once he did, he didn’t hold back. It didn’t take long for both of them to cum, Hyuuga coming across his own abdomen and chest, and Kiyoshi coming in thick spurts inside of him.

“So,” Hyuuga began once his breath had evened out some, “Spanking, huh?” Beside him, Kiyoshi groaned, and covered his face in embarrassment.


End file.
